Life in a new perspective
by Micke
Summary: Another first chapter of a Ranma cross, this one with bleach. Story starts with Ranma in a hard spot.


Ranma Bleach Crossover.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything used in this. The characters are solely those of others with far greater imagination and skill than I could ever hope to have. By the way I'm a lazy bum so no guarantees about anything.

Comment: More unfinished work. This is basically the first chapter of a Ranma/Bleach story I wrote while on a new anime high, meaning I had just found and started watching Bleach. Enjoy.

* * *

The sun stood high in the sky, illuminating everything under it. Not a cloud as far as anyone could see. During a day such as this ordinary people, like you and me, can figure out lots of things to do. Going to the ocean perhaps or putting up a hammock in a shaded place and just relax, thinking about how good life can be. Some of us might be people of the sporty kind, going for a jog or working out in the gym. What did we all do during those hot summer days when we were ten years old? Each to his own I guess, but of all the possible recreations in the world that a perfect summer day can be used to, I seriously doubt we would voluntarily put ourselves in the shoes of one young black haired martial artist. Ranma Saotome never did have an ordinary life, at least not in the countless stories about him and his living I have read. This day was none the different. Lets not dwell here any longer, I'm probably already starting to bore you. All you got to know is that this story started on a warm summer day in Ranma's seventeenth year of living. 

The sun glaring in his eyes, Ranma ran down a street in the middle of Kamakura. Concrete walls on both of his sides left him with no other choice than to push forward. Behind him he could still hear the faint sounds of that scary thing's breathing, there just wasn't another word fit to describe the monstrosity, phoenix gods and dragon half breeds he could handle. This was something entirely different. It oozed of evil chi. The massive strength it had, rivaled Ryoga on a rampage. Throwing of everything he had tried to use, ordinary punches or kicks did nothing to it.

This was a fight he might end up losing, even if he went all out. Not that he would ever admit that to himself, having been raised from a tender age with the belief that one day you must be one of the greatest kind of does that to you. Of course it only bolsters your ego when in fact you can go up against people a lot more powerful than you and somehow, be it wits or natural ability, manage to step away with a clear victory under your belt.

* * *

A week earlier he and his father had went on this little trip of reminiscence, away from all the trouble and hazel of ordinary life in Nerima. Although this week of training and the occasional stealing of supplies. This quite life that he had often wished while he still was back in Nerima just wasn't his thing anymore, Ranma had sadly established during the third day. He had gotten used to being the center of attention and the quiet life of a wandering martial artist only looking to improve his skills wasn't satisfying this new craving. A part of him had died during the year since he had arrived in Nerima, a harsh payment for what he had gained. 

This particular day he and his father had been relaxing under a tree, eating the spoils of Ranma's thieving. A small fire between them, and sausages roasting over it. The day had seamed like a good one, not perfect but alright. Start out with exercises of stealth and speed, also known as pick pocketing and then running if you got caught.

Here they were relaxing enjoying the scenery when Ranma soundly tensed up. A dark presence felt in the back of his head. The hair on the back of the young martial artist stood up as the song of the birds was disturbed by a shriek. It was an otherworldly sound, Ranma had never heard anything quite like it in any of his long travels. Both the son and the father turned around, when a massive shadow fell over them. Ranma didn't know if he should scream or run, maybe both would be a good choice.

The thing that stood before them truly was terrifying. An enormous black bulk of a torso filled up the sky. No rays of sunshine should have been able to get through to the stunned humans, but right in front of them a big circle of light had appeared. His thoughts sent for a loop when he noticed that the creature had a big hole in its chest and through it you could see the sun. The young martial artist barely stopped himself from squealing in fright. The worst was still to come, though Ranma didn't know this as his eyes traveled upwards over the massive black thing. Over all the black he could see something white, a mask. His previous opponent, while powerful, just lacked the evil appearance that this one had to perfection.

So this was how the rodent felt when faced by a snake, Ranma contemplated. His feet were stuck to the ground, well stuck might not be the correct word, he could after all move them although sluggishly. No it was more like he was up to his waist in quicksand, movement still possible, but with his current motor controls he would not last a second longer even if he tried to flee.

In many universes Genma Saotome is considered a bad parent, one might even say that some people view him as an abusive moron with an IQ far below that of any other mammal. From one point of view that might be the truth, heck almost any way you could possible imagine puts him in this light.

This time he did come through for his child though. With a mighty cry he brought his fist downwards, sending a vacuum blade at the enemy. Going all out again was a rush and would surely have enjoyed it if it wasn't for the fact that he and his son were in a life and death situation. That big black thing practically oozed with negative chi, Not only it's own, there where several other imprints on it as well. They told the tale of brutal slaughter and pain, some of its victims it must have tortured for hours, playing with them as an extremely vicious cat would play with a mouse before giving it the relief of a killing blow.

"Ranma! This isn't the time to stand around like some sissy girl," Genma bellowed at the top of his lungs. "Run for your life stupid brat, don't look back."

This seamed to have the intended effect and Genma could see his son shake his head and then taking of heads over heels.

A huge roar could be heard from the creature and Genma's turned his head back towards it, chiding himself for being such a fool to look away from his opponent in such a serious fight. What he saw made him shiver to his bones. Four rows of large pointy teeth, the ones of a predator. For maybe the first time in his life he knew what fear was. Looking at its mask scared him even more. His vacuum blade had only managed to chip away some pebbles of whatever it was constructed of.

He paid dearly for his lack of attention, it wasn't until this moment he noticed the e huge black fist heading towards his head. It connected and his entire body was sent blasting backwards. Genma didn't have much time to think about his new situation, the wind was blasted out of him when his body hit the tree, he and his son had been relaxing under just moments earlier. The back of his skull cracked and blood started to flow freely over the rough bark. The last thing he saw before succumbing to the darkness was the monster setting of after Ranma, his son, with a lustful glare in its eyes.

* * *

Now back where we started again. Ranma running down a seemingly endless street in the outskirts of Kamakura. His mind still wondering why he had followed his fathers order to flee. After all he had beaten down things with tremendous power before and as ugly as this creature was, that alone wasn't a sign of strength. 

His breathing had started to get a bit labored. Ranma looked around trying to see if there was anyone else out. He had slowly started to approach the less populated areas of the city, where no bystanders would run a direct risk of getting injured if he truly cut loose.

Damn this day really sucked even compared the ordinary, first his father and now he would be the victim of some freak of nature. His left foot slipped on some pebbles and slipped down from the pavement. A dull ache soon spread from his ankle, he had sprained it a week earlier and now the pain was back.

On his left he could see a side street. With nothing to loose, his foot would not hold his weight for much longer, he dived around the corner. Prepared to make a roll on the rough tarmac and then throwing a "Mouko Takabisha" at his pursuer. A little yelp of surprise escaped him when he landed on something soft and vertical, instead of hard and horizontal. Ranma blinked his eyes in surprise, his hands instinctively grabbing hold of the rough green cloth he felt under his hands.

He soon let go as if his hands had been burned.

"Mister, look you better get out of here, something's about to happen," the stranger was wearing a white and green straw hat that shaded his eyes and thus prevented Ranma from reading his emotions.

This did not bring out any reaction in the green garbed man, at least nothing visible. Instead he smirked in a way that greatly annoyed Ranma.

"Why is someone with so much spirit power running from one measly hollow?" nothing more just that one short question or was it more of a statement, it certainly had the sound of one.

"Hollows, spirit power!? What are you jabbering about old man?" Ranma asked a bit of panic lacing his voice, he had to get this moron out of here before he got hurt. "Look we don't have time for this, get out of here before your harmed."

Ranma almost face faulted when the man started to chuckle. "There's no problem, boy. I'm sure someone of your considerable strength can handle a minor nuisance as that hollow."

Ranma wasn't bright as a light, neither did he display any skills of fast thinking when faced with any problem that wasn't tied to combat. Though even to him it was fairly obvious this stranger wasn't really what he seamed to be. The casualty he used while dropping names of stuff, Ranma himself had never heard squat about.

While thinking in itself is never really harmful, standing still and thinking while being chased by some unknown hell beast, said beast name probably being a hollow, tends to make said monstrosity from the lower planes catch up to you. This case wasn't an exception. With a shriek of long fingernails grinding through tarmac, the hollow, as it will now be referred to as, took the corner in a slide. A crack being heard when part of its massive bulk hit one of the walls surrounding the street. Shards of concrete spraying flying through the air.

At once Ranma snapped to attention, for the moment ignoring the hat wearing man. Concentrating on his inner energies, he slowly brought his aura out. Soon he was surrounded by blue energy shaped like a bonfire.

His confidence raising while he showed off the power that was at his disposal. Why he had ever run in the first place now forgotten and his entire mind focused on the inevitable brawl, Ranma stepped out in to the middle of the street.

The monstrosity immediately snapped it head sideways and sized up its opponent, ruled by a primal instinct the same that every successful predator before it has possessed, from tigers to medieval sharks roaming the great seas of that time.

Once again Ranma found himself faced with the chalky white mask and his aura wavered a bit before he brought it under control again. A slight tensing of his leg muscles and he were off. His charge was met heads on by the creature. Ranma ducked under a swipe by its front leg that would have cleaved him in half, retaliating by giving its face a good smack. Bouncing upwards he noticed that the green hat guy hadn't moved, either he was very courageous or insanely stupid, Ranma leaned towards the latter. His punch hade done nothing though, as the creature wasn't even dazed, instead it seemed to be getting more and more agitated as every second passed by.

Gravity made its presence known at the worst possible time, when the creature took a huge leap at him, jaws spread open with glittering teeth covered with moisture promising swift death for anyone foolish enough to get to close. Ranma felt the air rushing past his face as he fell downwards a huge black hole rimmed whit white death underneath him. This was turning out to be a really lousy day even by his standards, Ranma thought as his decent continued, aura glowing brighter than ever before.

* * *

Urahara looked at the fight an appreciative glint in his eyes, or rather what could be made out of his eyes underneath the shade the brim of his hat provided. The boy was doing okay, well beyond expectations. It had taken some work to stage this test, but in the end it had been worth it. This was the current limit to what he had ever seen humans achieve through their stubborn desire to be stronger to better stand up to the hardships the world threw at them each and every day. Of course he had never seen a Quincy in action so he couldn't gauge the boy's strength as well as he would have liked. No doubt though the boy was strong, mighty strong, probably more than a match for the grunt level Shinigamis. Had he been even better trained he could have gone far, but s things were looking now he would be hard pressed to survive the hollow's relentless attacks. His attacks weren't effective enough and he leaked spirit power like a dam with a huge hole in it, reducing his staying power to a pitiful level compared to what it could have been. 

It might be time for him time to step in, the boy was getting awfully close to being consumed. On second thoughts it wasn't really his problem or anything.

* * *

Author's note: Basically this is so cheesy and cliché that it makes me wanna hurl when I look back at it ;). 


End file.
